Vaterfreuden
by stupid thing
Summary: Harry ist seit kurzem morgens immer übel, Draco ist komisch, aber Harry kommt nicht dahinter was los ist. Oder?Warning: Slash, mpreg und DMHP. Ihr seid gewarnt.


**Vaterfreuden**

**Disclaimer**: mir gehört nix. Ich bekomm nix. Und Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy gehören mir immer noch nicht. Mir gehört nur die Idee und die Fehler.

**Warnung**: hier handelt es sich um Slash und MPreg d.h. schwangeren Männern.

IHR SEID GEWARNT!

Viel Spaß.

oooo

Ein lieblicher Morgen stand an. Die Vögel waren dabei aufzuwachen und zu zwitschern, der Morgentau glitzerte in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und aus dem Bad ertönten würgende Geräusche.

Über der Kloschüssel gebeugt erleichterte sich ein junger Schwarzhaariger. Ein anderer Mann stand auf und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und hielt ihm einen kühlen Waschlappen hin.

Diese Szene sollte sich noch so manchen Morgen danach wiederholen.

Bei dem Blonden handelte es sich um keinen anderen als um Draco Malfoy, der nachdem der Dunkle Lord von Harry Potter besiegt wurde mit Severus, dem Tränkemeister Hogwarts und Mörder Albus Dumbledores, aus seinem Versteck kroch und unter Wahrheitsserum, dem stärksten zu dieser Zeit, beschworen, dass alles nur ein Plan und eine Illusion war, damit Albus mit Harry trainieren und zeitgleich die Horkruxe aufspüren konnte.

Zudem waren die Zeugen, keine anderen als die Bezwinger je eines Dunklen Lords während ihrer „Jugend" sehr überzeugend und die beiden wurden mit schwingenden Fahnen und dem Orden des Merlins 3. Klasse für unschuldig erklärt.

Kurz darauf schrieben sich die beiden jungen Männer in das Aurorenprogramm ein und wurden angenommen. Nach zahlreichen Streitereien und Problemen erkannten sie ihre Gefühle und zogen zusammen.

Doch seitdem Harry krank wurde, änderte Draco sich noch ein bisschen mehr.

Früher hätte er nie ein Wort über seine Gefühle oder ähnliches gesagt, aber seitdem die beiden zusammen wohnten (und schon davor) wurde er häufig sehr zärtlich und zu seinem Schrecken sogar romantisch.

oooo

Ein weiterer Morgen folgte. Nach dem gewohnten Würgen umarmte Draco seinen schwarzen Gryffendor und zog ihn zu sich hin. Lange standen sie so und sogen die Nähe und den Geruch des anderen ein.

„Harry, ich liebe dich und egal was du machst oder was passiert, ich werde an deiner Seite sein. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich stehe zu uns. Willst du mir also nichts erzählen?"

Verwirrte grüne Augen blicken auf, aber langsam dämmerte ihn, dass er etwas ausgefressen haben musste.

_Habe ich dem Chef irgendwas falsches gesagt? Oder bei der letzten Mission einen Fehler gemacht? Wir haben doch den Mann geschnappt, der verbotene Liebestränke verkauft hat. Was kann es also sonst noch sein? _

_Habe ich vergessen einzukaufen? Oder hat er bemerkt, dass ich ein wenig von seiner Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf genascht habe? Aber wenn ich das sage, dann wird er nur noch saurer._

„Nun ja, Dray. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Es muss dir nichts leid tun Schatz."

„aber ich habe deine Schokolade einfach ohne zu fragen genommen und noch nicht mal neue besorgt. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Graue enttäuschte Augen schauten auf den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer hinunter. Doch als im Kamin plötzlich grünes Licht leuchtete und der Kopf ihrer Chefs erschien, verschwanden sie schnell zur Arbeit.

Am nächsten Morgen war der schwarzhaarige Mann wieder über der Kloschüssel zu finden. Kein noch so drängender und blonder Malfoy konnte ihn dazu überzeugen, zu Poppy zu gehen. (Nach einem Besuch in St. Mungos und dem Auftauchen von hunderten von Reportern beschloss er nie wieder dort hin zu gehen, aber der Krankenflügel in Hogwarts blieb dennoch nicht sein Lieblingsort.)

oooo

_Wenn es morgen nicht besser wird, dann gehe ich zu Poppy. Soviel falsches esse ich nicht und sonst geht es mir doch auch gut. _

_Warum bin immer ich es, der krank ist. Jetzt habe ich aber Hunger. Eier und Speck werden mich wieder aufpäppeln._

„Draco! Dracoooo! Bist du da?" Suchend nach seinem Lover sah sich Harry in der Wohnung um und seufzte resigniert. Er war schon wieder früher zur Arbeit aufgebrochen und hatte ihn länger schlafen lassen.

Ich komme schon wieder zu spät. Und er bleibt dafür länger. Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Er war zwar schon früher ein Workaholic, aber das geht zu weit. Mist, und außerdem ist kein Speck da und auch nur noch ein Ei. Nur noch die Kekse die Draco mir gestern mitgebracht hat. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass er weiß was ich habe. Oder vielleicht hatte er das auch schon Mal? Anders kann ich mir wirklich nicht erklären wie er weiß was ich unten behalten kann und was nicht.

Heute entkommt er einem Gespräch nicht. Egal wie lange er noch arbeiten will. Heute bleib ich ihm an den Fersen.

Ich hoffe es nicht, dass er mich verlassen will?

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf griff er zum Zauberstab und apparierte ins Zaubereiministerium um kurz darauf mit roten Kopf vor seinem Chef zu stehen und seine Verspätung erklären zu müssen.

Etwa zwei Stunden später, sah Harry seinen Draco zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Leider waren sie nicht allein, denn sonst hätte Harry längst „seinen" Mann angegriffen und ihn zu einer Erklärung gefordert. So erreichten bei der Lagebesprechung nur eisige und giftige Blick Draco. Dieser wiederum lächelte Harry nur warm zu und schickte ihm einen Kuss.

Wie ich ihn doch hasse. Wie ich ihn doch hasse. Das hat er geplant. Er will, dass ich zu ihm zurückgekrochen komme und mich entschuldige für was auch immer. Ich gebe nicht nach. Ich habe nichts gemacht.

Total in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Harry nicht wie er zur Seite gezogen und wegappariert wurde.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte. Glarte er Draco an, denn gerade dieser hatte ihn „entführt".

„Was soll das? Ich kann selber apparieren und was soll das? Wir waren gerade in einer Besprechung und du kidnappst mich einfach?"

Schmunzelnde Augen und ein kleiner Kuss auf die Nasenspitze schienen den wütenden schwarzhaarigen Mann immer noch nicht beruhigen zu wollen. Eine Erklärung musste her.

„Ich weiß, dass du apparieren kannst, aber als die Besprechung zu Ende war und du einfach nicht mit mir hierher apparieren wolltest musste ich dich holen."

„Was heißt zu Ende? Oh Merlin. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich machen soll. Ich werde die Mission total verhunzen. Mir wird gekündigt und ich muss auf der Straße leben. Du wirst mich dann verlassen. Oh Merlin hilf."

„Harry James Potter" man konnte deutlich ein lächeln in diesen Worten hören als Draco seinen Löwen zu beruhigen versuchte. „Harry, ich bin bei dir. Wir müssen nur warten, dass ein Mann bei diesem Laden auftaucht und sehen ob er sich verdächtig verhält, wenn er bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wird.

Wahrscheinlich werden hier nämlich schwarzmagische Objekte an- und verkauft. Siehst du alles ist gut."

Langweilig, aber dennoch stille 45 Minuten folgten. Wo hatte Harry seinen Mut gelassen? Er wollte doch vorhin so sehr mit Draco sprechen, als er endlich sich zusammenfasste, betrat ein Mann den Laden.

Ein Beutel Gold wechselte Besitzer und der Mann zog ein mysteriöses Päckchen zu sich her und verschwand.

Draco verstellte dem Besucher den Weg. Panische Augen blitzten auf. Ein harter Stoß gegen den Blonden und Harry sieht sich den Mann verfolgend und Draco am Boden.

Nach einiger Zeit mangelte es Harry an Luft, keuchend atmete und zog die Luft ein. Draco überhielt ihn. „Harry mach Pause. Ich fange ihn für dich." und eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd später und das Päckchen entpuppte sich nicht als schwarzmagisches Objekt, sondern eher sexuelles Objekt.

Denn das waren Zeitschriften, die ganz eindeutig nicht zum Lesen gedacht waren, sondern zum „Ansehen", aber auch reinfühlen, denn kleine Erinnerungen oder Empfindungen waren auf den Seiten eingebracht.

Dies war zwar nicht sehr „moralisch", aber als der Mann sich noch dazu als minderjähriger Junge entpuppte, wussten die Auroren worum es sich handelte.

Anscheinend hatte der Verkäufer der Mutter die „Lektüre" abgenommen indem er das Versteck, eine alte Truhe, aufkauft.

Der Junge sollte eigentlich nur das Geld für die Truhe vom Händler abholen, aber als dieser ihm seinen „Schatz" in die Hände drückte, schämte er sich so sehr und floh.

Während der Junge seine Geschichte langsam und puterrot hervor brachte hatte sich Harry erholt und konnte wieder gerade stehen.

Draco sah ihn wütend an und sprach zornig zu ihm: „Wann willst du es mir eigentlich sagen? Denkst du eigentlich nicht daran, dass es mir auch gefallen könnte. Ich freue mich wirklich, aber du sagst mir nichts und so will ich darüber reden.

Du quälst dich hier mit Sport nur um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, aber nein, du denkst nicht daran, aufzuhören und es mir zu sagen, damit ich dir helfen kann.

Sag, wann hast du es geplant mir zu sagen?"

„Was zu sagen?" Vollends verwirrt, aber auch ein wenig verängstigt, denn so zornig hatte Harry den Slytherin schon lange nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen.

„Nein, nein. Ich glaube es nicht. Du weißt es nicht. Du weißt es nicht." Verzweifelt lachend wischte Draco sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Oh bei Salazar. Du bist einfach köstlich. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit warum du nichts sagst. Bist du zu ängstlich? Willst du nichts von ihm wissen? Und du weißt es einfach nicht. Du weißt es einfach nicht!"

„HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN UND SAG ENDLICH WAS ICH NICHT WEISS. DAUERND BIST DU SO KOMISCH UND SAGST NOCH KOMISCHERE SACHEN. SAG ES!"

„Harry, mein Schatz. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass du seit zwei und eine halbe Woche lang morgen dich übergeben musst oder dass du ein wenig zugenommen hast?"

„DANKE. DA IST MAN KRANK UND DU SAGST DOCH IMMER, DASS ICH ZU DÜNN UND MAGER BIN. WAS WILLST DU DENN JETZT NOCH?

Du willst mich doch jetzt nicht verlassen, weil ich zunehme? Oder Dray, ich liebe dich doch." Langsam begannen Tränen aus den grünen Augen zu quellen während eine Menschenmenge sich um die beiden versammelt hatte. Schließlich sah man nicht immer Träger des Merlinordens 1. und 3. Grades sich mitten in der Kreuzung zur Winkel-Nokturngasse streiten.

Aber die Menge wusste schon mehr als Harry und seufzte auf. Konnte es sein, dass ihr Held...?

„Harry, du Idiot. Du bist schwanger. Weißt du denn nicht was in deinem eigenen Körper vorgeht? Ich würde dich doch nie verlassen. Ich liebe dich doch." Zärtlich nahm er ihn in die Arme, als ihn dann zwei verwirrte grüne Augen ansahen und leise „Ich bin schwanger, aber ich bin doch ein Mann." murmelten und der Gryffendor plötzlich zusammensackte, hörte er das Gejubel und Geraune der Menge. Ein Schrei von Herzlichen Glückwunsch u.a. stürzte auf ihn ein, aber das alles zählte nicht mehr, sondern nur noch der bewusstlose Held in seinen Armen.

Ein Plop ertönte und er verschwand Richtung Hogwarts mit seinem Freund.

Am nächsten Morgen traf zahlreiche Fanpost, aber von allen Freunden Heuler ein.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, WIE KONNTEST DU NUR..."

oder „ WENN ICH DICH MALFOY JE WIEDER ZU GESICHT BEKOMME"

„...MAN SCHLÄGT DIE ZEITUNG AUF UND SIEHT DIE SCHLAGZEILE  
**HARRY POTTER – DER-DER-IHN-TÖTETE- IST SCHWANGER** **VON FREUND DRACO MALFOY**.

WIR SIND FREUNDE, BOTEN EUCH EIN DACH UND SCHUTZ VOR ALLEM UND DANN WOLLT IHR NICHT EINMAL UNS SAGEN, DASS HARRY SCHWANGER IST! Oh, nebenbei Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr müsst uns bald besuchen kommen. Wir warten am Sonntag auf euch. UND WEHE IHR GLAUBT IHR KOMMT DAMIT DAVON."

oooo

Ähnliche Heuler folgten und so hinterließen Harry und Draco ein ziemlich verkohlten Tisch im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Jahrelang fragten sich einige Patienten was so schlimm gewesen war, dass man den Brandschaden nicht reparieren konnte. Ist hier vielleicht jemand verbrannt worden? Spukt es hier? Und welcher Geist ist es wohl, der dadurch entstanden ist?

­­­­­­­­­­-THE END-


End file.
